A walk through the park
by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: Percy Jackson is a typical 18 year old dealing with everyday problems and such. One night he has had a tough day and, decides to go on a walk through Central Park he runs into a mysterious boy. Nico Di Angelo is an orphan who has runaway from his orphanage. He is just trying to live on the streets of New York, but what happens when an annoyingly cute stranger finds him? Percico,AU


Hey guy's I know it has been a long time since you have heard from me and, I am incredibly sorry, but there has just been a lot going on from end of the year school exams, to my family and I having to move into my grandpa's house, and finally to my mom that is for some reason trying to be a super sleuth and, find out what I am writing all of a sudden, which is getting _quite _annoying (but, what can you do? :/). Also I ran into a serious case of writer's block regarding to TSoL but, I am trying to fight through it.

Anyways this is a real world AU, where Percy is 18, and a freshman in college. He just got out of a two year long relationship. With who? You will have to find out on your own (but, I make it pretty easy to figure out, hint: it is not Annabeth.) Nico on the other hand is an orphan who has escaped his orphanage to find somewhere he belongs but, what will happen when they meet? Let's find out!

**Main pairing:** Percy X Nico

**Side Pairing's:** Reyna X Annabeth, Leo X Jason, Piper X Rachel, Luke X Octavian, Sally X Gabe (past) (Mentioned), Sally X Paul

**Warning(s):** Slash pairing's (boy x boy) (girl x girl), Fluff. (Will add more)

**Disclaimer:** I am not a male, I am not a professional author, I do not live in Texas, and I did not create the sass master that is Percy Jackson, nor did I create the pieces of perfection that are Nico Di Angelo and Leo Valdez. In other word's I do not own any characters! :P

**Percy POV:**

I was walking through central park; it was just about three in the morning on January 6th. I know it sounds crazy to do that but with the day I have had with school, work and, handling… relationship problems I needed to clear my head somehow and, the cold crisp winter air seemed to help. I was walking by a bench when I spotted a dark shivering figure. It seemed to be a young boy (about a couple years younger than me) sitting with his knees brought up to his chest and, an oversized jacket wrapped around his slim figure. He didn't seem to be one of the usual homeless people that populate the park at night so I walked up to him and, sat down on the bench beside him.

The other boy lifted his head now giving me a clear view of his soft brown eyes that were half way covered by his long bangs. He had long unkempt hair that was as dark as the unlit night sky. His hair contrasted greatly against his pale skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight. He had angular facial features and, the corners of his mouth were turned downwards. I could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes that he was trying to hide with a scowl but, it didn't faze me.

"Can I help you?" The black haired boy asked and, for some reason it broke my heart to hear the small amount of fear in his voice.

"Well, actually, I would ask you that same question." I said.

"What do you mean?" He said in a voice that showed how tired he truly was.

"I mean that I could help you. I could take you back to my apartment and, you could crash there and actually be warm and, stuff. My name is Percy." I offered him my hand to shake after my ill-thought out offer. Not that I was worried about taking him to my home it's just that it sounded weird to my own ears. I mean I would be a little suspicious if someone I didn't know just asked me to come back to their home for no reason.

"No thank you, I don't need your help or, pity."

"I do not pity you I am just offering you a warm and, safe place for you to stay for at least tonight. I mean there are tons of weird creeps out here and, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I heard that you got hurt or something and, I could've prevented it. Now come on please?" I reasoned but I also had to stop myself from adding in '_Plus you are very attractive.' _Which I am not going to deny but, right now I was more worried about his safety. For some reason I felt a strange instinct to protect him from anything and, everything that could cause him harm.

"Then why are you out here?" He questioned.

"I was just walking home from work and, decided cut through the park and… well actually none of that is important. So are you going to come with me and, yes I probably will keep bothering you until you say yes." I then got up off the bench and, offered my hand to him again with a friendly smile on my face.

He examined me and, my extended hand for a minute with a quizitive look on his face that I couldn't help but think made him look even more adorable. After another couple moments he sighed and, placed his hand in mine. When our hands made contact I was surprised at just how ice cold his skin was. I helped him up but, didn't let go of his hand even when he was on his feet and, started to lead him to my apartment. He was trailing behind me slightly so I slowed down some so we could walk side by side. In this moment everything just felt right with us walking hand in hand, side by side. I just meet this person and, I don't even know his name but, it was obvious to me that had feelings for him already.

'_But how, you just met him? How can you be sure that he would end up liking you that way? What if he ends up hating you? Even if you guys did get together, how are you sure he won't just use you like Lu-?'_

I mentally slapped myself to stop the persistent questions that plagued my mind. I couldn't think like that about every person I met, they all won't turn out like _him_. I shouldn't think of the past or the future, if I did I would just drive myself insane. No, I should just focus on what is happening now and, not listen to the little nagging voices in my head. I should, no, I will enjoy what is happening now and, considering I am walking hand in hand with a mysterious yet attractive guy right know, how could I not enjoy what is happening in the present.

"You could let go of my hand now, you know that right?" The black haired boy said, referring to our now intertwined fingers. When I looked over at him his face had a little color on it but, it was probably from the cold.

"I know." I replied and, kept walking while continuing to hold his hand. "We're almost there."

We continued to walk for a couple more minutes until we reached my apartment building. I slid my card into the slot on the wall of the big brick building and, opened the door when it granted me access. I then turned to the other boy and, made an overly dramatic 'enter' motion with my free arm and, bowed. He entered the door but, not before I could see the small smile that adorned his facial features and, it promptly made my heart flutter.

I entered after him locking the door behind me and, feeling the warmth of the air. I then looked back to my guest and noticed he wasn't shaking as violently as he was earlier.

"Right this way, just follow me." I said motioning for him to follow. We went up one flight of stairs and, walked down the hall until we got to the third door on the right. I took my keys out of my pocket and proceeded to unlock the door. I then opened the door and, motioned for the younger teen to enter. I walked in after him closing and, locking the door.

I breathed in the scent of the ocean that was being emitted from one of those fancy scent lamps that my best friend, Annabeth got me when she visited China for her architect job. She said that the scent reminded her of me because, I have always loved going to the beach and, swimming in the ocean. Whenever I went to the beach and stood by the ocean it always made me feel closer to my biological father. He was only in my life until I was two then he was sent on a mission for the Navy, the ship that he was on was capsized when it got stuck in a tsunami and, he never made it out. I didn't have much time to get to know my dad but from what my mom has told me he really was a great man and, was also a wonderful father that cared about me a lot. Some times when I am near the ocean I feel this sort of warm affectionate feeling come over me, sort of like my dad is there watching over me, letting me know that he is there with me even though it's only through spirit.

When I inhaled the scent again that same warm and, affectionate feeling washed over my body. Like my dad is here in this very room with me but, I usually only get the feeling when I am alone and, the other boy is in here with me. _'What is my dad trying to tell me?'_ I thought, I then turned my attention to the other teen and, watched as his big brown eyes scanned my apartment.

My apartment has a medium sized kitchen with a small island dining area that separates the kitchen from the living room. My living room has a good sized couch in it with a coffee table in the center of the room and, entertainment center against the wall across from the couch. The entertainment center house's my thirty-five inch flat screen T.V and, my gaming systems, DVD's, etc. It is also decorated with oceanic knick-knack's and, the walls are painted a light blue. There is a hallway that leads to my bedroom and, the bathroom. It is a nice place and, it is big for the small amount of rent that I pay.

I looked back at my guest and, noticed he had not moved an inch from where he was standing a couple minutes ago. "Why don't you kick off your shoes and, take off your jacket and, you can get comfy." I said while taking off my own jacket and, taking off my shoes.

"Um… Okay. But I would rather keep my jacket on; I'm still kind of c-cold." He answered with a shiver.

"Hm, hold that thought, I'll be right back." I said and, I then proceeded to walk down the hall to my room and, rummage through my closet until I found a gray hoodie and, a pair of black sweat pants. I then walk back to the living area and, found him standing in the same place I had left him. He looked really nervous, uncomfortable and, a little scarred which made me just more determined to make feel comfortable. "Here you go you can wear these, they're_ really_ warm, and the bathroom is the door at the very end of the hallway. You can also take a shower if you want to; the towels are in the cabinet along with some soap. I'm going to make us something to eat, I'm starving."

"Th-thank you." He said, looking me straight in the eyes. The way he said that was so heartfelt, like it was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him and, that made me want to hug the life out of him but, I thought better of it. With the just meeting thing it would probably creep him out so, I just settled for looking him back in the eyes while trying to control my rapid heartbeat.

"No problem." I responded and, with that he turned and, started to stalk down the hallway. I then proceed to the kitchen and open one of my cabinets to get the pancake mix, vanilla extract and, the blue food coloring to make some blue pancakes. It was something my mom used to and, still does with all the food she makes ever since my jerk of a step father said there was no such thing as blue food. Let's just say my mom disliked my first step-father as well and, she is a creative and, stubborn lady but, she has to be the nicest person in the world.

I was just taking the last pancakes out of the pan and, setting them on two plates when I heard the bathroom door creak open and, the younger teen came walking towards the kitchen. When I turned around I saw the other teen wearing the sweats that I had given him and, saw that they were hanging off of his small frame but, it made him look cute. _'Wow, why is he making me feel this way when I barely know him?' _I shrugged the thought off and, continued to take the plates and, carry them to the island.

"Are those blue pancakes?" He asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yep, they sure are! Go ahead and, take a seat." He warily sat down on one of the stools and, I set one of the plates with a tall stack of pancakes on it, in front of him. His eyes widened a bit and, it made me chuckle a little bit. "So, do you want syrup?"

"Y-yes, please."

I went back to the cabinet and, retrieved the syrup bottle, and then sat down at my spot at the dining area next to the younger boy. "So what were you doing out in the park so late, um…. What's your name?"

"It's Nico, and I _was_ trying to get a couple hours of sleep when you came up to me." He said while taking his knife and, cutting pieces off of his stack of pancakes.

"But, why were you trying to sleep on a bench in central park in freezing cold weather?"

He gave a mirthless chuckle. "Isn't it obvious? Because, I have nowhere else to go."

"But, if you don't mind me asking, what about your parents or, any other family?"

He sighed and, continued to cut small chunks off of his pancakes. "It's a long story." He said, not looking up from his plate.

I smiled warmly at Nico (Damn that name sounds attractive). "Well I don't have school or work tomorrow and, we have a lot of pancakes so, I have plenty of time to listen."

He looked up at me and, I gave him an encouraging smile. "You wouldn't care, no one ever cares." He said in a soft voice but, what he said was what really made my heart ache. I mean I just have only known him for about an hour and, I already care about him to a high degree but, that just means that I have to _show_ him that I care.

"Well I am not like other people and, I _do_ care and, I want to know your 'long story'."

He looked at me as if I had grown a second head or as if I had only one eye all of a sudden. "But, why. Why do you care?"

"Why do I have to have a reason to care? Look I just care about why someone like you were in a park sleeping with the Bums of New York city."

"What do you mean by 'someone like you'?"

'_Oh, dammit I just dug myself into a hole, how am I supposed to respond to that. I certainly can't say something like _'Oh, I meant a nice, cute, attractive guy like you'_ No that would just set off the code red creeper alarm.' _

"Well, um, I mean you look kind of young to be sleeping on a park bench in the middle of the night all alone and, you seem like a nice p-person." I said smiling sheepishly, hoping that he didn't hear me stutter. He continued to look at me with his face contorted in a mixture of confusion and, astonishment. After about a minute of silence he sighed.

"Fine, if you want me to tell you so badly, I will." He took in a deep breath. "Well first of all I was in the park because I kind of ran away from the orphanage they had me in. But they more than likely won't come looking for me seeing as I am turning eight teen in a couple of weeks, if they even notice I am missing." I just looked at him thinking of what I could say to him after he had told me that. I felt bad that Nico was in an orphanage because; I knew that they could be really horrible places. My step-brother Tyson was in an orphanage for most of his life until I found him one day while walking to school when I was twelve and, he was eight. I found Tyson huddled in a cardboard box in an ally and, I then took him back to the apartment I lived in with my mom. My mom being the kind person she is let Tyson stay and, while we were looking for his parents we found out that we had the same father and, that he was actually my step-brother. Before I found my step-brother he too was in an orphanage where they beat him and, bullied him for his shy personality and big stature. So I know from experience that orphanages can be rough places to live.

"I understand my step-brother lived in an orphanage before I found him as well but, if I may ask. Why were you in one of those places?" I asked. Nico continued to poke his pancakes with his fork not really looking at me.

"Long story short my family and I moved here, to the states, from Italy when I was seven, we lived in a couple different states throughout the years. My… My sister died a few years after we moved to America and, m-my dad died a few years later so I was put in an orphanage and have been living there until about three days ago, and I have absolutely no intentions of going back."

"I'm sorry to hear that-."

"Don't be sorry for me."

"No, I didn't mean it like that; I was just saying I'm sorry to hear that that stuff happened."

Okay I did feel sorry for him but, it wasn't in an 'I pity him' sort of way (if that makes since). I just feel sorry that something like that would happen to anybody. Especially him because if you haven't noticed, I have somehow taken a fancy to him already.

He looked at me for a couple of seconds before mumbling, "Whatever" and going back to picking at his pancakes and, I did as well after a few seconds.

I got finished with my food before he did, and I got up from my place at the counter to put my plate in the kitchen sink, and started to clean up a little. When I was done cleaning up most of the mess I noticed Nico standing near the kitchen sink with his empty plate in hand and turning on the water to rinse his plate off. He then started to grab the dish soap and, the rag I use for washing the dishes and, started to wash the dishes.

I walked over towards him. "What are you doing?"

He gave me quizzical look. "I'm washing the dishes?"

"Well I know, but you don't have to do them."

He shrugged. "It's the very least I can do."

"You don't have to repay me so, you wash I'll dry?"

"Okay."

We did our work in a comfortable silence and, were done in a few minutes then we started putting the dishes back in their places in the cupboards. When we were completely done cleaning up I strolled into the living room and sat down on the couch while Nico lingered in the thresh hold of the kitchen looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

"You can take my bed and, I will take the couch." I offered.

"No, I couldn't do that, I'll take the couch." As to signify that he meant what he said, he walked over to the couch and sat on the other side of it.

I sighed lightly in defeat. "Okay I'll just go get you some pillows and a blanket." I got up and walked to my room before anything could be said and, retrieved two pillows and a blanket. When I got back to the living room I was happy to see that Nico had relaxed into the couch a bit and, he looked a little more at ease. I smiled warmly and handed him the pillows and blanket. "Here you go, if you want to watch some T.V or something the remote is on the coffee table and, if you need anything I'll be in my room, good night."

"Goodnight and… thank you."

I smiled at him again. "You're welcome." I then walked back down the hall and to my bedroom. I was really tired so I walked to my bed and, almost tripped on something, but I luckily gripped the edge of my bed and regained my balance. When I looked down I saw what I tripped on was an orange shirt but, not just any orange shirt _his_ orange shirt. He probably left it here the last time he stayed over a couple days ago but, he won't be staying here ever again. I looked at it for all of a minute and, was engulfed with the feeling of betrayal, hurt and, rage. He was in the arms of some whore of a man._ 'Well good riddance.' _I walked over to the trash bin in my room, and dropped the shirt in the trash along with the memories of my relationship with that scar-faced cheater.

I was fast asleep in my bed when I was woken up by screams of terror. My eyelids shot up at the sound of the first scream that turned into what sounded like a broken sob. I then remembered about my darker haired guest, and I flung my warm blanket off of me only to be met by chilly air. I all but ran down the short hallway to get to the living room where Nico was. When I arrived in the living room I was met by a heartbreaking sight.

Nico was on the couch curled into a ball with the blanket pulled tight around his small frame. He was shaking with fear and the sobs that were racking his body; his face was contorted in pain and sadness with tears running down his pale cheeks.

I started shaking him lightly, not wanting to scare him any more than he already is, and started calling his name. "Nico? Nico, wake up, it's just a dream. Nico."

He sat up suddenly panting for breath, and still shaking with tears flowing from his eyes. Then he looked over towards me and jumped a little like he had forgotten I was there or, where he was.

"It's okay, it's just me." I then put a hand on his shoulder in hopes of calming him down some.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, these damn nightmares don't give me a break." He said chuckling mirthlessly near the end of his statement. He wouldn't look me in the eye, only allowing himself to give me quick glances from underneath his long eyelashes.

"It's okay, really look at me." He hesitantly looked up at me until his big brown eyes clashed with my sea-green ones. "It's okay." He closed his eyes, and fresh tears streaked down his face as a new set of sobs threatened to come out, but he bit his bottom lip as a way to try and keep them inside. I couldn't take seeing anyone like this, _especially_ him, so I wrapped my arms around his shaking body and pulled him into a tight and warm embrace. His body tensed for a minute, but I started rubbing his back in a comforting manner, and he buried his face into my shoulder where he started to cry and let it all out.

As he cried I continued to hold him, and whisper words of comfort into his soft, messy, black hair. We stayed like that for a few minutes then he started to calm down some. I then got up from my kneeling position to sit next to Nico on the couch, the darker haired boy kept his arms around my waist the whole time, but I made no move to let go of him either.

I then got an idea it was risky, but if it worked it would be worth it. I lay down on the couch, and brought the smaller boy with me. Soon I was lying down comfortably on the couch, and Nico was lying on top of me with his head on my chest. He looked up at me with big red-rimmed brown eyes; he was sending a look of utter confusion, and a deep red blush covering most of his face do to our somewhat compromising position. I just smiled at him warmly; "Just get some sleep." I whispered.

Nico looked at me for a few moments, which made me a bit nervous because; I was afraid that he might push me away, or that I had made him feel _really_ uncomfortable. _'Well you _could_ have thought it through more.' _I thought snidely to myself.

"Okay." I then refocused my attention on Nico after hearing the soft, cracking whisper that the other boy emanated. He then laid his head on my chest closed his eyes, I on the other hand still had wide eyes because; I totally expected him to call me crazy and, punch me in the face or something. After a minute I got over my shock, and went back to rubbing Nico's back gently until I could feel his breathing even out. After he is sleeping soundly I stop rubbing his back, and just kept my arms around him while I watched him sleep. I knew that it is kind of a creepy thing to do that probably makes me look like a stalker or something, but I just can't take my eyes of the person that looked more like an angel that is lying on top of me. Yes, I have started to view this boy that I barely just met, an angel, but if you could truly see the sight that is in front of me you would think so too.

The moonlight that is flooding through the window light's up his skin, so it looks almost ghostly pale, but amazingly beautiful. His dark as night hair contrast's greatly to his skin as usual, but his hair seems to shimmer in the moonlight. His long eyelashes cast shadows on his face, and they brush lightly on his high cheekbones. His soft pink, bow shaped lips are parted slightly to let the soft puffs of air exit his body. All in all he is absolute pure perfection that I would be utterly lucky to be able to have as mine, to look at every night and, to be able to wrap my arms around as well.

I soon surrendered to sleep; all while thinking of the ways I could make the angel sleeping in my arms, on top of me, mine.

Awwwwwwww! That is so cute! I just surprised myself with that fluffy ending. So did you guess who Percy used to be with, huh, did ya, did ya? If not then… I don't know: P Lol

Anyway this will be a multi-chapter fic, but I am not sure when the next chapter will be out, which is why I tried not to end this in a cliffy. Also just something I read online (from a reliable source) about Blood of Olympus; that there will be chapters in Nico's POV. I cannot describe just how happy I am to hear that, we will finally be able to know what is going through that mind of his! Anyways till next time guys!

P.S: Thank you to everyone who has favorited, or left a review on my other stories. I really appreciate it!

- Kim :P


End file.
